Savior
by lancecomwar
Summary: Gohan is the World Savior, the most famous man in the world. How can he possibly navigate the trials of high school?
1. Chapter 1

And here is Chapter 1 of my reboot of this old fan favorite. Special thanks to lilpumpkingirl for betaing it and making it less awkward for the eyes. Anyway, read and enjoy- or else!

* * *

The world rejoiced as their newly named Savior took the stage along with his nine year old daughter, chanting his name over and over as they vocalized their joy.

"SATAN! SATAN!" the five hundred thousand spectators, as well as the global television audience, cheered, pumping their fists in the air ecstatically as they greeted their Savior, eagerly anticipating his speech.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted, posing with his signature double peace sign.

Videl could only roll her eyes at her father's trademark battle cry, but she let it slide this time. After all, her daddy had just defeated the monster, Cell, and saved the world from destruction. She let out a small giggle as she watched the crowd cheer her daddy on, and smiled brightly at him from her vantage point on the stage. Finally, after all of his work and effort, her father had achieved his lifelong dream: to be a hero.

_'Not like those other gold haired frauds,' _she thought, wrinkling her nose as she remembered those cheap tricksters. No, her father put in real, hard effort to become the man he was today. He needed none of those flashy light tricks that had marred the world of martial arts for centuries. Her father had finally proven the value of strength, integrity and hard work. And he had saved the world in the process.

Yes, she loved her daddy.

"And most of all!" her father declared, raising his fists in the air as he stood at the front of the open air stadium. "I did this for my beautiful baby girl, Videl! She is the world to me, and I would do anything to protect her! And if that means facing off against the devil himself? Well, I'd say... Bring it on!" The stadium burst into a thunderous applause, chanting their hero's name once more as he stood before them, basking in the glory.

"Hm, the devil. What a funny thing to say, " a loud and menacing voice consumed the arena, causing the chanting to die down quickly . Everyone looked around to try and see who was talking, but no one could see him. That is, until Mr. Satan looked up, the crowd following his motion, and saw a short figure floating high in the air.

Mr. Satan's face paled as he recognized that unforgettable spiky hair, impossibly towering toward the sky. His mouth opened like a fish as he gazed upon the man's dark and menacing scowl, burning with hatred he never thought possible. Scared out of his mind at what this man could do, Mr. Satan lost control and, quite literally, shat himself.

"Disgusting," the man spat out as he lowered himself onto the stadium floor- yes, lowered! The man could fly! "To think that the world would so readily accept _this_..."

Videl stared wide eyed at the new arrival who was standing so close to her and her father, and wondered where she saw him before... and what he was doing there. This man was scary, there was no question about that, and she instinctively took a few steps back in hopes of getting away from that awful scowl. But a foul stench soon caught her nostrils, and, despite what she wanted to believe, it did not come from this man. Disturbed, she turned to her father, her eyes widening as she realized where that stench was coming from. Did... did her father _actually_...? But, no, that wasn't important. What did that man mean? How could he actually fly? What was going on...?

"Um, ex-excuse me sir, what are you-" the announcer from the Cell Games tried to speak up, but was quickly cut off by a hateful glare from the man before them.

"Don't think I don't remember _you._" The terrifying visitor's glare went from Mr. Satan to the announcer. "You were there, you know the truth. Yet you would so willingly throw away all of your dignity for, what? Money? Hm." He spared the announcer no more words as he turned to the man of the hour.

"So, you call yourself a warrior?" The short yet intimidating man scoffed at the much larger, cowering wreck before him. "Willing to steal the credit from those infinity greater than yourself? Now," he smirked, roughly picking up the much larger man by his shirt collar as if it were nothing, "Why don't you tell these _lovely_ people the truth? Unless, " he smirked dangerously at the World Champ, sweating bullets on worldwide television, "You aren't too attached to your life?"

* * *

"Big Brother! Wake up!"

With a groan, Gohan groggily opened his eyes to see his little brother bouncing up and down on his bed, same as every day. Chuckling to himself, he pushed his little brother off of him. "Ok, ok, I'm up," he patted his younger brother's dark, spiky hair.

The hyperactive little boy grinned, "Ok, but hurry. Mom won't let me eat till you're down too." Without even waiting for a reply from his older brother, he zipped out of the room.

The teenager shook his head. '_Goten's definitely a Saiyan, all right. Well,' _he realized with a sigh._ 'Guess it's time... Besides, don't want to keep my little brother waiting. I know how Saiyans get when they don't get their breakfast.'_

Taking a deep breath, Gohan pushed himself off the bed and walked to his dresser. Pulling out the first T-Shirt and pair of pants he could find, he quickly got dressed before rushing over to the mirror to give himself a quick glance-over. He was dressed rather simply, wearing only a white long sleeved T-Shirt and blue jeans. Not exactly what he would have normally worn, but he didn't really think wearing his gi to school would have been the best choice.

_'School.'_ He cringed, dreading the very thought of it. He had always feared this day, ever since the truth had come out. _'Damn that Vegeta... Just couldn't let that idiot take the credit.'_

After Cell's defeat, the entire gang had agreed to let Mr. Satan take the credit so that Gohan could grow up normally. At least, they _thought_ everyone agreed.

Unfortunately, the mere notion of a pompous buffoon like Mr. Satan defeating such a powerful being that even he was powerless proved to be too much of an insult to the Saiyan prince's pride. So Vegeta had sneaked behind everyone's backs and pulled off that infamous stunt all those years ago, revealing the truth and ruining any chance Gohan may have had at a normal life.

Chichi had been planning on sending her son to school the semester after the whole Cell fiasco ended, but Vegeta's little show put an end to that whole plan. Now, everywhere he went, paparazzi hounded him, bombarding him with questions. Even scarier to the innocent young man, starry eyed girls followed him around. Not-so-subtly asking him for dates or worse- far, far worse. Everywhere he went, people flocked to him, scaring him half out of his wits with their endless praise and admiration.

And now, his mother was sending him straight into the hornet's nest.

His mother screamed his name, breaking him out of his trance and hook him from his lingering misgivings. Realizing they were waiting for him, he decided to quickly gather his wits and face the music.

Besides, he took Cell down single-handedly- literally! How much worse could highschool be?

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, another young teenager had been dreading this day as well Her room was small and not very furnished. Her bed and dresser were the only reminders that this was indeed a bedroom, contrasting drastically with the well-worn boxing bag and weights piled neatly in the corner. One might almost mistake this for a very small gym if it wasn't for the girl sleeping in her bed, pillow covering her head as she tried to drown out the world around her.

A loud beeping noise echoed through the room, disturbing the raven haired girl's blissful slumber.

Cursing to herself, the fiery girl turned off the alarm and climbed out of bed. She instinctively turned wistfully to her boxing bag in the corner, sighing wistfully as she did so. But no, not today. Moving over to her bathroom, she mentally prepared herself as she brushed her teeth.

_'School,'_ she thought with a grimace. _'Back to that hellhole I go.'_

Taking a deep breath, she finished washing up,got dressed, grabbed her bookbag, and rushed out of her room to the main room which connected the two bedrooms and the bathroom. A small kitchen area buried in the alcove had all of the essentials, nothing really fancy. The couch was well worn, having gone through decades worth of service, and was situated awkwardly in front of the old 22'' TV. Although this was nowhere near the level of luxury she had once known as the daughter of the World Champion, she found it hard to mind. After all, she needed to train- she had no time to worry about stuff like that. The only real problem, however, was the old man in the kitchen area.

Giving her a cheery smile as he was scrambling some eggs, he greeted her, "Good morning. Have a nice day, swe-" As usual, his daughter brushed straight past him, not even acknowledging him or the food he prepared for breakfast, going cold and uneaten. She'd rather go without dinner than humor _that_ man.

Videl Satan left their apartment, ignoring the glare the old cat lady next door gave her as she carried a bag of cat-nip into her apartment. Instead, she passed by the elevator and jogged down the stairs, same as every morning. Only today, instead of training as she had done all summer, she had to go back _there_. To the hell she would have to endure for another year.

She rushed out of her apartment building, ignoring the, "Hey! Watch it!" as she brushed past a young man walking his dog. She didn't have a car or jetcopter. They simply couldn't afford one with her dad's meager salary. But she didn't mind. In fact, she preferred it this way, despite how far away her school was from her apartment building. This way, she had an excuse to stretch her legs, and jogging was good exercise.

And she had to get stronger, any way she could. After all, how else could she get out of this pit her life had fallen into?

* * *

_'There it is,' _Gohan grumbled to himself as he flew high above the earth._ 'Golden City.' _

Taking a deep, calming breath, he slowly began to descend into the city.

_'I hope I don't have a repeat of last time I went to the city,'_ he mused to himself._ 'I swear, those fangirls are just... ugh!' _He shook his head, trying desperately to rid his mind of those thoughts, with little success. _'I just hope that's not what school is like...'_

Nonetheless, he continued on. He knew that he had to come out of his shell eventually. He couldn't just keep hiding from the world that worshiped him- what kind of life would that be? He would spend the rest of his days living in the woods, never getting to know anyone new in the fear that they would kneel and worship at his feet. That wasn't the life he wanted. That wasn't the life his father had died for. No, he just had to carry on and hope that he could find people who liked him for him.

_'Damn that Vegeta...'_

Cries of recognition broke the young hybrid out of his stupor._ 'Damn, I thought I was cloaking myself... Oh well, have to put on a pretty face for the cameras...' _Putting on a big, fake smile, he waved to the crowds on the street gathering to see him as he flew high above them. Ever the hero, he flew on, waving in friendliness to scores of faceless admirers eager to get a single glance upon their hero. None of them knew a thing about him, and yet they all loved him just the same. With a fake smile on his face, he soldiered on, flying past his adoring fans until he saw his destination.

Orange Star High.

* * *

"Hey! Videl!"

The raven haired girl stopped her jog and turned to face Erasa, her best friend since childhood. As usual, the ever bubbly blonde had a smile on her face.

With a smile smile and a nod Videl curtly replied, "Hey, Erasa." However, once again the annoyed tone flew straight over her friend's head.

"Ready for another year of high school? she grinned at her friend, and Videl internally rolled her eyes and resigned herself to walking with her eternally happy friend the rest of the way.

"Oh yeah, totally, another year in that cesspit. What fun," she grumbled, grunting in annoyance when her friend jabbed her with her elbow.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to be all emo on us _again_, are you?"

"I'm not emo!"

"Right," Erasa rolled her eyes before deciding to change the subject. This one never went anywhere. "So, anyway," Erasa's eyes were suddenly gleaming. "You know how my sister is a secretary at the school?"

"Ya huh," Videl nodded her head, uninterested.

Erasa, however, was as oblivious as always. "Well, for the past week, she 's been raving about some new mystery student that'll be in our class. I mean, she was talking him all up. I bet he's a cutie," she ended with a giggle.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's predictable nature, Videl sighed, "Right, I'm sure the school is raving all about the new kid cause he's _cute_. Probably just some super nerd or something."

Her friend, of coursed, pouted at this and stopped walking, placing her hands on her hips. "Geez, don't be such a downer," she frowned.

"It's called being realistic, Erasa," Videl called from behind her shoulder. Turning back to her front, she groaned mentally when she saw what lay in front of her.

Orange Star High.

* * *

Landing on the roof, Gohan sighed to himself,_ 'Well, here I am.'_

Fortunately, he had managed to talk the school into allowing him to land on the roof. That way, he didn't have to deal with the masses mobbing him like they would if he went in the front door- or, at least, he didn't have to deal with that _yet_. When the other students figured out that this was where he came in, surely they'd be waiting for him here too.

But he couldn't think about that yet. First, he just had to get through this day.

_'Well, might as well get it over with,'_ he thought with an inward groan and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the empty stairwell. Taking a deep breath to ready himself, he pushed his ill feelings aside and started to walk down it.

Opening the door on the second floor, he took a quick look around. The hallways were empty, which was exactly why Gohan purposely chose to come earlier than needed so he could get situated before the other students arrived without any... complications.

Making his way to the principal's office without incident. He barely knocked once before a voice called from within, "Come in!"

Turning the doorknob and entering the room, he noticed three people sitting there as if they were waiting for him. _'Of course they were,'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

Seated at the desk was a young blonde woman in her mid twenties, wearing just a bit too much makeup. A plaque on her desk revealed her to be a secretary. Moderately attractive, Gohan had to admit, and from the way her eyes flickered at the sight of him, she definitely thought much more of him.

To her right was a man in his sixties in a suit and tie, with a bald spot on his head, hair combed over it in a futile attempt to hide his bald spot. An air of authority seemed to radiate from him, and Gohan suspected that this was the principal.

The other man person was a disheveled silver haired man in his mid thirties, hair in complete disarray . Gohan didn't usually judge people, but there was something... bizarre in him, as if not all of his screws were in the right places. He stared at the new arrival with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Son!" The silver haired man rushed forward, grabbing his hand in a furious handshake. "I'm Uchida, Kuren Uchida, though you'll just call me Mr. Uchida, your homeroom teacher I'm your biggest fan!" He grinned, never letting go of the handshake. "Well, I mean, I'm sure you get that a lot, but I just remember seeing your dad at the 23rd World Tournament and, let me just tell you, he was _amazing_. Well, I'm sure you knew that, but-"

"Now, now, Kuren," the man Gohan suspected to be the Principal spoke up, chuckling as the teacher let go of his student's hand with a guilty look on his face. "Don't scare the young man. Well then," he smiled at his school's latest arrival. "I'm Principal Hallwack, and let me be the first- er, well, second- to welcome you to our prestigious school."

Thankful that this man hadn't yet referred to his fame, Gohan genuinely smiled, "Thank you, sir."

With a great smile, Hallwack continued, "Of course, it will be a great honor to have the World Savior here at our school."

Gohan's heart sank at those words, but he still kept smiling. "Of course, sir. I won't let you down,"

"I'm sure you won't," Hallway chuckled. "Now then," he nodded at the secretary, "Ms. Rubber, if you'll print out his class schedule, Mr. Uchida can lead Mr. Son to his homeroom."

"Of course, Mr. Hallwack," Ms. Rubber replied, never taking her eyes off the new student as she printed out his schedule. "Here you go, Mr. Son," she handed him the paper, her fingers lingering for a few seconds too long as he took it, her smile a bit too friendly for what Gohan expected a secretary would be like.

_'Fangirls,'_ he groaned internally, before thanking the secretary out loud.

"Now then, Mr. Son, if you'd come with me, I'll give you a tour of the facility," Mr. Uchida grinned at him, and Gohan could only dread the conversation that was sure to follow.

_'Fanboys.'_

* * *

Videl rolled her eyes, trying to ignore what her best friend was saying. _'Kame, I wish this day was over already...' _How she wanted to do something productive, like training. No, instead she had to be stuck here in her homeroom, listening to her friend prattle on about nothing and trying to ignore the cold shoulders everyone else was giving her.

She needed to get out of here. She had to train hard enough to win the World Tournament for herself. Only then could she get back the honor her father flushed down the toilet.

Just then, the door creaked open, and a man who she suspected was her homeroom teacher walked in with a large, creepy smile on his face. "Hello, class, sorry I'm late," he apologized. "However, I was showing our new student around. Could you come in, now? Don't be shy."

The class turned lazily to the door, not expecting anything exciting there. However, their jaws dropped as they recognized an unmistakable tall, spiky-haired boy entered the . Videl's fists clenched as she recognized him.

"Hello," he waved nervously, grinning an awkward smile. "I'm Son Gohan, your new classmate."


	2. Chapter 2

Ohai. I finally finished this chapter. Might have been done sooner, but I spent a lot of my writing time writing lemons. Cause I can. If you're interested you could check out my profile. Or if not, here is Chapter 2 of Savior. Finally. Whee.

* * *

The classroom filled with an awed silence, each student rendered speechless at the identity of their new classmate. Gohan sighed.

_'Great.'_

Mr. Uchida cough, drawing some attention back to him. "Well then, I'm sure we're all very excited. Now, Mr. Son, if you would just take a seat next to Ms. Rubber over there, I can get started on all those papers they're forcing me to give you," he sighed, shaking his head at the stack of papers in his hand.

Their eyes followed him as he began walking up stairs to the empty chair right next to a starry eyed blonde who looked vaguely familiar to him. Taking his seat, he focused his attention on the blackboard and tried to ignore the stares everyone was giving him. Fortunately for him, Mr. Uchida began talking so they wouldn't be able to hound him- yet.

But even while their teacher prattled on about new school year related business and whatnot, he could still feel them watching him, hear their "hushed" whispers. Each and every eye seemed to burrow deep within his mind, their awe and admiration swiftly destroying any hope Gohan had of having a normal first day.

_'Course, nothing's ever normal for me...' _he mentally sighed.

"-and that pretty much just wraps it all up," Mr. Uchida finished a few minutes later. "Does everyone know where they're going for first period?" Noticing how nobody raised their hands, he continued, "Alright then. Well, everyone just sit tight until the bell-" _BZZZRT_. "Alright then," he laughed. "So long, everyone!"

After quickly gathering his books, Gohan left the room before anyone else, trying hard to ignore everyone else staring at him in awe. Everyone, of course, except for one girl.

No, Videl Satan had other things on her mind. After all, this was her chance.

And she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

"Hey, is that...?"

"I think it is..."

"What's he doing here?"

"Is he a new student here?"

"Ohmy_GOD_, he's so much sexier in person!"

Slumping his shoulders in a futile attempt to hide from the whispering throngs of students, Gohan silently made his way through the halls. Fortunately, whether it be because of respect or fear, they didn't get in his way so he didn't have to push through them. However, their whispers alone were more than enough to make Gohan reconsider the whole school thing.

Of course, it was too late now. Gohan had made his decision, and he was never one to back down in the face of adversity. Not to mention the fact that his mother wouldn't take kindly to him dropping out of school after only one day. Managing to push back all thoughts of forgetting about this whole school thing, he continued to make past the shocked and excited whisperings in order to get to his first... period...

_'Wait,'_ Gohan stopped in the middle of the hallway, _'Where am I going?'_

Groaning at his own stupidity, he unfolded the schedule Principal Hallwack had given him earlier that day and scanned it to see where his first period class was.

_'AP Calculus... Room 424... Now where could that be?' _He vaguely remembered Mr. Uchida showing him where all of his classes were, but Gohan simply tuned him seeing as how most of the walk was just Uchida fawning over his new student. Now, however, Gohan was regretting ignoring his teacher. After all, no matter how annoying Mr. Uchida may be, he was still his teacher. Not to mention that he now had no idea where he was supposed to go. 'Guess I need to ask one of my classmates,' he sighed, mentally resigning himself to having to deal with one of those fawning fans that always seemed to follow him around.

He turned around, noticing how much emptier the hallway now was after everyone had made their way to class. There were only three other students in the hallway with him at the moment. Two girls, both seemingly freshmen, were staring at him with a look all too familiar to the young hero. He didn't think they'd have known where his classroom was, looking new to this school themselves, but he didn't even have a chance to ask them; as soon as he looked at them, they flushed crimson red and hightailed it out of there.

Rolling his eyes, Gohan turned to face the only other student in the hallway at that time. This other student was a young boy about Gohan's age, thick rimmed glasses dangling precariously on his nose as he tried pulling a locker door open with all his might. Figuring that he had nothing to lose, Gohan decided to approach him.

"Hey, do you know-" he called out to the boy as he approached, but blinked confusedly as the teen jumped up in surprise at the unexpected sound and fell down onto his butt. "Hey, you alright there?" Gohan asked him, reaching down to give the guy a hand. After all, his mother taught him manners.

The unfortunate teen, however, merely gawked up at the unexpected face before him. "Y-you're..."

Gohan sighed, "Yes, yes, I know who I am. Are you going to stay down there or take my hand?" Seemingly having finally noticed the world savior's hand reaching down to greet him, the teen hesitatingly reached up to grab his hand and was swiftly pulled back up onto his feet.

"Th-thanks," he smiled at his savior.

"No problem!" Gohan grinned at him, and the teen could not help but think about how... _pure_ that smile was. "Hey..." Gohan chuckled nervously, surprising his fellow student/ "I was just wondering, do you know where Room 424 is? Heheh," Gohan grinned, obviously embarrassed.

"Um... yeah," the other kid nervously spoke, a bit shocked that Gohan was asking for directions, as well as for the class he was going to. "I have that first period."

"Really? I'm going there now too. Maybe you could show me the way?"

"... You have AP Calculus?" He quickly adjusted his glasses, trying to make sure he had the right guy. After all, if this really was the World Savior, then why would he be in a class like _that_?

"Uh, yeah," Gohan laughed, curious as to why that was such a big deal. After all, he had been doing calculus for years now. "Anyway, can you show me how to get there?"

Having finally decided that this had to be _the_ Gohan, he decided that he might as well ignore that fact and just play it by ear. "Uh, yeah. I should be there too, but, well, my locker's jammed..." he sighed, dejected.

Ever the hero, Gohan immediately replied, "Mind if I take a look?"

"Um, sure."

Having gotten an affirmative, Gohan proceeded to pull the locker door open. Despite only using a tiny fraction of his strength, the locker door swung right open...

...Allowing a cascade of papers to fall right onto him.

"Um... yeah, heheh, I figured they'd try and do that..." the kid immediately tensed up, trying to protect himself from Gohan's anger. Sure, he knew how futile it was to defend himself against _him, _but still.

To his surprise, Gohan merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's _they_?"

"Um... just some guys who like to give me a hard time," the poor boy shrugged, reaching down to pick up the papers.

"... Why would they do that?" Gohan raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, they're jocks, I'm a nerd, that sort of thing," he shrugged, before seeing Gohan had gone down and picked some papers up himself.

"That doesn't excuse it," Gohan muttered. He never was one to overlook injustices, and the pointlessness of this schoolyard bout only intensified his anger. Sure, he had read about this sort of thing in books, but he never thought teens his age could act _this_ bad.

After all of the papers were picked up, Gohan surprised his classmate by reaching out for a handshake. "Hey, I'm Gohan, but I'm sure you knew that, so what's your name?"

Staring blankly in surprise, he reached out his hand to grab his savior's and stuttered out, "L-Luke."

Smiling, Gohan gestured for the two of them to get to class. While he wasn't quite sure yet if Luke was just like the others or not, he still felt like he had an instant connection to him. Maybe it was Gohan's natural protective instincts, or maybe it was the fact that Luke seemed, well, smarter than most kids his age he'd seen. Either way, he felt like he may have made his first real friend.

Still unsure, Luke nonetheless decided to accept this unexpected friendship, at least for now. After all, once he got past the allure of the World Savior, Gohan just seemed to be an overall good guy.

* * *

Gohan's arrival in his first period wasn't quite like what he expected.

Sure, everyone was shocked that he was in their class, but not just for the reasons he thought they would. They may have been shocked and excited that _the_ Gohan was in their class, but, most of all, they seemed shocked that Gohan was even in a class like that.

Gohan never really thought of himself as exceptionally smart or nerdy- how could he? After all, he had never had any interaction with anyone his own age. How was he to know his mother's brutal teaching tactics weren't normal?

And to think just how far behind everyone else was! He took a quick look through their textbook, and the topics they were studying was stuff that Gohan had learned years earlier! Was _this_ what normal kids were supposed to be learning now? Was he really that far ahead of everyone else? Honestly, Gohan found that hard to believe.

Regardless, first period was now finally over, and after saying goodbye to Luke for the time being, he made his way to his second period with Mr. Uchida.

_'Great.'_

* * *

"I still don't get why you're so angry," Erasa lamented to her best friend once again as the two of them made their way across the school to their second period. "I mean, did you see those eyes? He's freaking _gorgeous_!'

"I'm not angry at _him_," Videl rolled her eyes, beyond tired of this conversation. For most of their first period, they had the time to themselves, and of course the topic of the day was the new student this year, everyone ranting and raving about "how cool" it was to have the world's most famous man in their class, and "how sexy" he was. Unfortunately for Videl, Erasa didn't stop when class was over. No, she was now going on a full hour of talking about _Gohan_ nonstop. "In fact, I'm grateful he's here. This will finally give me the chance to beat him at his own game."

"But why? Why do you want to beat him so badly? I mean, he saved the Earth! Not to mention he's _so_ dreamy!" Erasa sighed dreamily, mentally imagining that white T-Shirt being crumpled to a ball and tossed to the side, leaving his majestic bare torso wide open for her eyes to feast upon...

"Not everything's about boys, Erasa," Videl rolled her eyes, mentally chiding her friend for her girlish predictability. "This is about something much bigger than that."

"But why? Why do you want to beat him so badly?"

"Because beating him is the only way to prove myself," Videl sighed once again. Honestly, she didn't know how many times she had to keep telling her friend before she finally _got_ it.

"Why do you want to prove yourself so bad?" Erasa continued obliviously. "I mean, you're the strongest person in school. Well, second strongest now," she figured, earning her a glare from her best friend. "I mean, you're plenty strong on your own. Why do you need to be better than him?"

"To prove I'm not my father's daughter, Erasa," Videl sighed once again. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know, that was a pretty terrible thing for him to do. But still you can't just focus on that. There's other things to life, you know"

Videl raised her eyebrow. "Like boys?"

Giggling, Erasa exclaimed,"Exactly!"

Rolling her eyes, Videl nonetheless nodded her head, and continued to class with her best friend. Fortunately for her, they were almost there, so she wouldn't have to listen to Erasa prattle on much longer.

Still, deep in her mind, Videl knew what she had to do. She may not have the power to defeat Gohan- yet- but that was only because of that stupid law. She had been trying to find out any way to learn ki that she could, but everywhere she looked she found a dead end. Fortunately, it just so happened that a potential lead had landed right in her lap. This was her chance.

Now she could finally prove her own worth.

* * *

Class with Mr. Uchida was about what Gohan expected, having figured out most of his teacher's personality from the moment they met. As Gohan predicted, most of his history class was his teacher fawning over his new student while going over his own wildly inaccurate recollections of his father's exploits. Needless to say, Gohan was quite happy when the bell finally rang, and he was definitely not looking forward to repeating the class the next day... and the day after that... all year long.

Taking a deep breath, Gohan comforted himself with the knowledge that, at the very least, it was now lunchtime. Smiling legitimately for the very first time that day, he made his way toward th picnic table where he and Luke agreed to eat earlier in the day.

Predictably, curious whispers followed him as he made his way outside, each of them wondering where Gohan was going to eat. After an entire day of people staring at him like he was a curio in a museum, though, Gohan had gotten kind of used to the attention (or, more appropriately, he had managed to find a way to ignore it), and so it didn't really phase him as much as it did earlier. Besides, he was now going to eat. What could possibly be better to a hungry Saiyan?

The whispers only seemed to intensify as he walked outside, but Gohan kept ignoring them. So, too, did he when the rumors intensified threefold as Gohan made his way to the picnic table where his chosen lunch partner was sitting, .every student gossiping about how the world savior was eating with the class nerd.

"Hey, Luke," the clueless savior greeted his new friend, who seemed even more nervous than usual. "What's up?"

"Um, hey," Luke returned the greeting. He still couldn't quite believe that the World Savior was sitting with _him_, of all people. Then again, Gohan wasn't really how he had expected him to be. He was more... _nerdy_ than one would expect of the strongest person on Earth. And, well, he just seemed like an overall good guy.

All that said, though, Luke still wasn't quite used to all of the attention he was receiving on account of his new friend, having been rather "off the radar" for most of his life. "Um, do you have to deal with this all of the time? Heheh," Luke chuckled nervously, gesturing his head toward the gossiping masses watching them intently.

Gohan sighed, not exactly happy about being reminded of his predicament. "Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" he shrugged, having resolved himself to try and ignore the situation, and pulled out a regular, human sized lunch. He had placed half a Sensu bean in his sandwich so that to not disgust everyone else with the Saiyan appetite while still satisfying his stomach.. It wasn't quite like one of his mother's home cooked meals, but it would have to do.

As the two new friends resigned themselves to eat their meals in relative silence, and the majority of their peers eyed them with intense curiosity and surprise as they ate their own, a certain someone was eying them with different motives. It wasn't every day that a full blown ki user walked right into her life, after all.

* * *

At last, school was finally over. Gohan had to admit to himself that this day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Sure, most everyone had reacted the way he suspected they would, but at least he had managed to make one friend. Someone who seemed quite interested in what he had to say.

"But wouldn't the Hyperdrive core explode?" Luke asked his new friend as they made their way to the rooftop after school. "I mean, the Juutenburg Principle only works on certain occasions..."

"But even so, I still think the Hive installations would be able to counteract the infections that opening the Hyperdrive core would undoubtedly create."

"Even so, I still don't see how that could protect the exterior of the shell from collapsing..."

"Don't you remember? Last season, in Episode 54-"

Gohan stopped in mid sentence as he felt a ki waiting for him by the door. Curious, he walked forward to see a black haired girl wearing a white shirt, black shorts and a pair of fingerless gloves standing there as if she were waiting for him.

Videl sighed, still not believing she was going to do this. Still, she knew that this was the only way. Gathering up all of her courage, she managed to get what she wanted to say out.

"Um, hi there," she waved, giving a weak smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk, maybe?"

* * *

Oh no? Wat ever can Videl want? Tune in next time for the THRILLING answer.

Also, cause I find this section so much fun, I'mma talk to the reviewers!

**EggLynx: **Well, aren't you sweet!

**Aaron** Leach: Awesome Review

**Ab Crazy: **Thanks for complimenting my story before telling me to cntinue, unlike SOME people...

**Mr. Perfectionist: **This review has greatly affected me. I'm never going to write again because your review was so great. I don't know how I could ever compare to your masterpiece, "Goten's Love".

**DanteShou: **Not only is it not bad, it's not bread? YA GEDDIT?!

**Son Goshen: **Probably! I am too lazy to fix it... FOR NOW.

**RedEYES-Fallen: **Your wish is my command

**RaiynetheHedgehog: **In all seriousness, thanks for the compliments from an even better author than I. In all sarcasm, I'm afraid Mr. Perfectionist was way more perfect than us both.

**PhyschoClown0: **There never will be a Chapter 2! You'll be waiting forever!

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **For the answer to that, you'll need to wait for the story to continue. Yay, suspense!

**Shijiro: **Maybe I should have had a longer time frame that Mr. Satan had stolen the credit, but I still can't see the world treating him well after he tried to take money and fame from an eleven year old boy grieving over his dad's death :/ Also, LONGREVIEWLOL

**Illioth: **Thanks! Now, WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YOUR STORY?!

**LincDawg:** Not quite right, but good guess anyway. Straight up, dawg!

**Captainawesome42: **I tend to think of myself as mediocre myself, but people tell me differently :/

**ultranx: **Funny you say that, since by the time you read these words, you will WILL have read what happened next (it is right above this). SO I'M TALKING TO YOU IN THE FUTURE

**dcp1992: **Yeah, Videl was WAY too OOC last time. AS you may expect, her new personality fits better into th story, and I also think it's her old personality just different. You may have seen me make some parallels to her still wanting to escape her father's shadow, only now it's different. Oh crap, did I respond seriously? D:

**GoViEva: **Your wait is now complete. Thank you for waiting.

**Black Dragon Master: **A story is only as good as it's ending. Hopefully the middle is decent, as well.

**oO-Artemis-Oo:** Nope, made him up myself. Based him off of the teacher from Everyone Has Secrets by KitsuneMask, though.

**X59: **Is it just me, or have I answered a few of these seriously?

**jimthebear2: **That just won't do. As such, both you and X59 do now get ANY answers. Sorry!

**ferduran: **We'll see about those other guys, but everyone knows nobody cares about those filthy humans. Saiyan power!

**Ky111: **Didn't think about that, but I can't see Gohan not training at all. Also, it's rather hard to think of all these replies.

Well, that was fun. Go on, give me more, I'll try and reply to every single one. And try to be a snide bastard while I'm at it. Kinda got bored and ran out of ideas at the end, but meh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed me being a rude bastard! ... Oh, and the story, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohai. Honestly, this shouldn't have taken this long, I had almsot all of it done a week or two ago, but then my computer FAILED and I had to get some guy to fix it. Luckily, my documents were done, so within a day I was able to finish it! SO ENJOY!Or else...

* * *

Gohan groaned as he stared at the raven haired girl blocking his exit from this place, her cold blue eyes glaring directly through him, as if he were nothing more than a tool for her to use. He could guess what she wanted to use him for. _'Fangirls... dammit.'_

Videl meanwhile, mentally cursed to herself. _'What was I _thinking_, jumping out at him like that?' _she chastised herself. _'Now he probably thinks I'm just another one of those damned fan girls...'_ But it's not like she knew how else to approach him! How was she supposed to just go up to him and ask him something like _that_? She wasn't any good at this...

Not really wanting to deal with any fangirls that day, as well as remembering that he promised to spend the whole afternoon with his little brother, Gohan decided to quickly find a way out of this uncomfortable situation. After trying to think of something to say and coming up empty, he decided to just forgo niceties and just get out of there as quickly as possible.

The two teens in the hallway with him gasped in shock as the World Savior vanished from plain sight, before hearing the door behind them click open.

"See you tomorrow, Luke!" Gohan called over his shoulder as he dashed up the stairwell, leaving the other two teens to stare awkwardly at the other. Not exactly wanting to spend any more time with the famously fiery Videl, Luke wordlessly turned his back and started making his way out of school. This day was just too weird for him.

It took Videl a minute to come to terms with what just happened, but when she finally did, she was _furious_! Fuming, she stomped away from the stairwell door toward the exit, determined to give her punching bag a good beating.

Still, if there was one thing Videl was known for, besides her father of course, it was her refusal to give up. She refused to be forever remembered as the daughter of a fraud. She refused to take the abuse her classmates dealt out on her. And she refused to let Gohan think of her as just another one of his lovesick fangirls.

One way or the other, Gohan was going to teach her how to use ki. Law or no law.

* * *

Erasa sighed dreamily as she rested her lay on her bed, staring at at the gorgeous face of her new classmate grinning up at her from the cover of her magazine. Those dark onyx eyes, so deep and mysterious... Those flawless teeth, forming a fabulous smile that unleashed a thousand butterflies in her stomach... That perfectly chiseled chin, hinting at a physique that no doubt surpassed that of the legendary gods...

The door to the apartment opened, alerting her to her sister Penny's arrival. Not even bothering to take her eyes off of the page, she cheerfully called out, "Hey, Sis!"

Her sister entered their living room, still wearing the plain plaid skirt and blouse she wore as a secretary. "I take it you liked your new classmate?" she grinned wickedly, noting how her little sis was "reading" her favorite magazine.

"You sure weren't lying," Erasa grinned, still not daring to turn away from those intoxicating onyx eyes. "I still can't believe that he's in my class..."

"I know!" Penny squealed, clapping her hands together as she herself remembered her brief encounter with the World Savior that morning. He was just so damn _cute_! Why, if it weren't for her blasted job... "So," she smirked devilishly at her little sister, pushing aside any thoughts of claiming that boy as her own. "Did you ask him out?"

To her older sister's surprise, the normally confident and flirty Erasa blushed bright red and stuttered, "N-no, I mean, he's _Gohan_, and I'm..." she sighed, unable to finish that sentence.

Shaking her head, Penny walked across to her beloved little sister and sat beside her on the couch, pulling her into a hug. "You're what?" she urged Erasa to continue, gently stroking her back.

"I mean," Erasa frowned, trying hard to think of what exactly to say. "I mean, he's got every girl out there practically on their knees to be with him. What could I do to get him to take a second glance at me?"

Penny chuckled softly, letting go of her sister now that she saw she was ok. "Well, you may not want to show him your magazine collection," she giggled, causing Erasa to blush bright red. Yeah, she really didn't need Gohan to see all her pictures of him."He doesn't really seem like the kind of guy who likes people who, well, fawn over him. Can't really blame him," she said with a frown.

"All day long, the only person he'd talk to was Luke Toro," Erasa recalled, remembering how shocked she was that Gohan was hanging out with the social outcast. _'Of course,'_ she thought with a dreamy sigh. _'he always is trying to help people. He would try and make someone like Luke's life better.' _

Noticing howher little sister drifted off into another daydream, Penny could only shake her head. _'Not like I can blame her, That boy's just so damn sexy'_ she thought with dreamy sigh of her own. "Well, I think you just need to be friendly," she told her little sister. "Try to get to know the real him, not just the one in the magazines. I'm sure he wants friends. He just doesn't really want people to like him just because of his fame, you know?"

Smiling up at her older sister, Erasa hopefully asked, "You really think I can get him to like me?"

Shaking her head softly at her little sister's uncharacteristic shyness, Penny confided, "you are the nicest person I know, Erasa. Everyone would love to be friends with you- and even more," she added with a wink.

A huge grin plastered on her face, Erasa jumped up and pulled her older sister in for a big hug. Penny smiled, silently wishing her little sister luck. Of course, she'd have a lot of competition for the affection of the World Savior, but Penny was confident in her little sister's chances of wooing the world's greatest bachelor.

* * *

A happy father and daughter, smiling and waving. There was no animosity between them. There was no shame or hatred brought on by a split-second act of stupidity. They just looked so peaceful.

With a heavy sigh, the disgraced former World Martial Arts Champion set the photograph back on his nightstand. The past was the past, no matter how often it came back to bite him.

To think it would all come down to this. Seven short years earlier, he was at the top of his game. He had won the World Martial Arts Tournament several times over using his own special brand of martial arts, had legions of fans who idolized him. And, although he didn't realize how important it was back then, he had his daughter's love.

And then, Cell happened. Drunk on his own ego, he foolishly declared he would defeat Cell and save the world. But he was no match for the beast. And, lo and behold, the very same winners of the previous tournaments, the users of ki that he had so often degraded, managed to defeat the monster before vanishing without a trace.

At least, that's what he _thought_ would happen. Unwilling to admit his failure to his fans or to himself, he foolishly decided to take the credit, thinking the true heroes would let him be. Boy, was he mistaken, and the world never let him live that down.

His persona as the hard working single father fighting to restore honor to martial arts disappeared almost instantaneously. Whereas once he was seen as a champion of truth and honor, now he was just remembered as the fraud who tried to steal credit from a grieving nine year old boy. His reputation in tatters, he could do nothing but watch as the results of his poor financial plannings diminish what was left of his old fortune.

And he could do nothing but watch as his own daughter refused to even speak to him.

He buried his face in his hands, wishing beyond all reason that he could take back that foolish decision. Even if he wasn't the World Savior, he might still have been viewed as a hero for even daring to fight against such a dangerous opponent. Sure, he may not have been the hero he once was, his emphasis on pure strength and distrust for the ancient art of ki proven useless. But at least he would still have his honor.

At least he would still have his daughter's love.

* * *

Gohan stared up at his ceiling as he lay in bed, tired after an afternoon playing with Goten, contemplating the events of the day.

True, most people had reacted about the way he had expected them to. All those eyes, whispering excitedly as if he wasn't even there. His crazy homeroom and history teacher, the bizarre Mr. Uchida, recalling tall tales of his father. All those fangirls, desperate to get into his pants... One of them even tried to jump him as he was leaving school!

But all in all, it wasn't too bad. After all, he _did_ find a real, true friend for the first time in his life. At least, he hoped Luke was true. But from what little time they had spent together that day, Luke just seemed... well, different. From what little Luke had told Gohan about his life, most people tended to ignore him and he didn't really have any friends. The two teens had that in common, and they were able to rather easily bond due to them both existing outside the normal social strata. The fact that Luke was into Gohan's favorite TV show, _Galactic Quest_, didn't hurt, either.

_'I wonder if this is what normal kids feel like?'_ he wondered, remembering all of the adventures and trials he had to go through to become the strongest warrior in the universe. While he knew he was still far, _far_ from normal, having a friend just seemed to make it all seem worth it.

In the end, School may not have been such a bad idea after all. Even with the crazy fangirls, insane teachers, and lack of privacy, Gohan could not help but get excited for tomorrow.

* * *

The blaring of the alarm clock brought Videl out of her blissful slumber. Scowling to herself, she promptly turned it off before going through her normal morning routine: brush her teeth, take a shower, get dressed, grab her bookbag, run past her father and the breakfast he had prepared, brush past old Ms. Jeevers and her catnip, jog down the stairs and toward school.

_'School...'_ she thought with a grimace. 'Well, at least this year, I might finally be able to get a teacher,' she thought with a smirk. That smile, however, soon turned into a frown as she considered how she could get Gohan to train her. _'That law's bad enough, but how am I supposed to even ask him if he thinks of me as just another fangirl? And worse, how could I possibly get him to say yes? What possible reason would he have to train _me_, of all people...'_

As soon as her mind started to travel down that path, she immediately put a stop to it. _No_. She was _not_ going to give up. She was Videl Satan, and nothing would stand in her way. She _would_ get Gohan to train her. That was a fact.

Now, she just needed to figure out how...

"Yo hoo! Videl!" The familiar greeting of her lifelong best friend brought Videl away from that train of thought, and she turned to her friend with a half-hearted smile.

"Hey, Erasa," Videl nodded in recognition, and immediately slowed her jog to walk side by side with her friend. "What's up?"

Erasa turned away with a blush, confusing her friend with her uncharacteristic shyness. "Well... I was thinking... about Gohan..."

_'Of course,'_ Videl mentally sighed. "You're not going to go all fangirl again on me, are you?"

"No!" Erasa said a bit too quickly, making Videl roll her eyes. "I was just thinking," she bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with her tough friend. "He probably just wants to make some friends, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and?" Videl sighed as the two of them stopped at the traffic light.

"Well, maybe we should just try being friendly to him?" Erasa chuckled nervously, taking advantage of the stoplight to turn her gaze at the oncoming traffic rather than at her friend.

Videl shook her head. "You mean like every girl in our class? I don't think he'd be that easy to befriend when he's always on edge, Erasa."

"Well, we have to try!" the blonde yelled, turning to face her friend with renewed vigor. "I mean, I know he wants friends. He just doesn't want them to just be friends because of who he is."

Raising her eyebrow, Videl retorted, "and why do you want to be friends with him, again?"

A guilty expression on her face, Erasa turned away from Videl as the traffic light turned green, allowing the both of them to proceed. As they crossed the street, Erasa tried thinking about why she _did_ want to be Gohan's friend. Was it just to be friendly? No, she definitely wanted more than to be just "friends"... Was it just because he was the World Savior? No, even from what little she had seen of the boy, she knew there was more to him than that...

"I think," she nodded in affirmation as the two of them reached the sidewalk on the other side. "I think he's just a great guy, World Savior or not."

Rolling her eyes, Videl nonetheless considered the validity to Erasa's statement. Yes, Gohan did seem to be a good guy, if a bit paranoid. He definitely wasn't the muscle bound jerk one might expect from such a strong and famous person. But that was besides the point. After all, defeating Gohan was the key to her achieving her own fame. Of course, in order to do such a thing, she would need to figure out how to use that blasted ki...

_'Wait!'_ The realization hit Videl like a bag of bricks. _'If I'm going to get Gohan to train me, then I'll need to get him to like me... Befriending him sounds perfect. And, even though I'm not the most... "friendly" person around... Erasa could become friends with anyone.' _Turning to face her friend as the two of them were finally approaching their school, Videl nodded at the blonde, "Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

_'There it is,'_ Gohan sighed, eying his latest challenge down below. Taking a deep breath, he began to lower himself onto the granite rooftop, thankfully still devoid of pedestrians and onlookers. Sensing no one in the stairwell, he opened the door and joined the crowd of chattering students down below.

Their happy banter soon turned into an awed silence as he made his way down the hallway, hushed whispers the only sound he heard beside the sound of his own feet. Trying hard to ignore that fact, he simply continued to make his way to his homeroom.

As he entered the room, he quickly scanned it to see who was there: there was Mr. Uchida, of course, reading some papers at his desk plus some kids near the back with their heads planted firmly on their desks, trying to catch up on some extra sleep, but for the most part the room was empty. Trying to not make a sound so as to not alert his teacher to his presence, he swiftly made his way to his assigned seat.

Fortunately, Mr. Uchida didn't hear him, and so he sat for a while, blissfully invisible to the few people still in the room. As some other students came in, they tended to leave him be, satisfied with staring at him with awed expressions, so he didn't have to deal with their worship- yet. He could only groan in disappointment as he saw the two girls entering the room a few moments later. One of them was clearly the raven haired fanatic who had jumped him at the stairwell the day before, and her friend didn't seem any better the way she looked at him.

The two girls seemed to march right up to him. Gohan tentatively considered bolting for the door, but he didn't want to leave class, even if it was homeroom. Besides, he was a _Saiyan. _He could handle two measly fangirls.

The two of them sat down next to him, the blonde directly to his right and her friend beside her. The black haired girl seemed to be a bit shyer than her blonde friend, opting to simply glare at him with an unusual tint to her eyes as she let her friend do all the talking.

"Hey there!" she cheerfully greeted him, and Gohan had to admit that she seemed nice enough. But her friend, staring at him like that, leaping out at him when he was trying to get home? Well, he knew like minded people tended to stick together...

"Hey," Gohan nodded at her, before pulling out his math book and pretending to read it. The blonde seemed to realize he was only doing that to get out of the conversation- perhaps because he was reading a math book, and perhaps because he was reading it upside down. Frowning, she nonetheless decided to proceed.

"So listen," she smiled at him, not letting her annoyance slip into her voice. "You probably don't have many friends yet, so me and my friend here, well, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, get to know each other?" Noticing her crush frown at those words, you hastily added, "N-not just because you're the World Savior, of course! I- We just really want to get to know you, and can you just give us a chance and not just wave us off like we're just trying to use you? How do you plan on making friends like that?" Erasa mentally cursed as she was done, sure that she just blew any chance she had with the dreamy boy.

Gohan contemplated this for a minute. Sure, he did want friends... but how could he be sure if they wanted to be friends with _him_ or the "_World Savior_"? Unless, of course, he gave them a shot... like he did with Luke...

The rung then, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts. Not wanting to be late to his first period, he decided to file that train of thought for later and bolted out the door, leaving two frustrated girls behind him.

"Way to go, Erasa," one muttered before gathering her books and leaving to her own first period. Erasa, meanwhile, was furious. He didn't even give her a chance!

But that didn't matter. Not in the long run. After all, she would never give up. She would get that adorable bastard to fall in love with her if it was the last thing she eer does.

* * *

Oh no! Whatever will happen next? D:  
Well, next YOU review... and get one of these! Here, time to talk back to the audience...

**Aaron Leach: **Awesome review

**Dracarot: **She only reviewed the first chapter, now it's ALL me baby! Enjoy the drop in quality. I'M SURE YOU WILL

**RaiynetheHedgehog: **Oh yeah, I want ME some sexy Gohan too! I'd just eat him up, MMMMMMMMM I'd take him home, throw him in my bed, add some new wave music, some incense... baby, I've got a stew going!

**Ab Crazy: **Ah yes, you love it... but not enough to actually have an account, eh? EH?! GAH AMAMSDJDK Oh yeah, abs... mmmmmmmmmmm...

**gohanFanFics:** A masterpiece? Well, thanks, but I'm pretty sure my only masterpiece was when I cut my master into pieces ^-^

**Layab The Dark Saiyan: **Do you see the plot now? Also, I figured, meh, why not bring Luke back. Also, just between you and me: he's kind of an accidental self insert. I kind of gave him my own persona without realizing it, and also gave him my middle name. Did I break the laws of Good fanfiction?

**Illioth: **I see you obeyed my last command, and as such: I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME MONEY. ONE MILLION DOLLARS WORTH.

**Tomaka167: **Only 98 percent? I DEMAND THE TWO PERCENT OR, SO HELP ME... But seriously, give me your two cents.

**SSJ3 kyuubi gohan: **Did I explain it well? Just remember, if you say no, you will get a boot to the face.

**dcp1992: **You may have noticed I chose the path that allows me to drag the story on the longest. Go me?

**Guest: **And you didn't even bother giving yourself a proper name :p Oh well, just for you, I'll make Gohan ever NERDIER. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**X59: **I dunno about Sharpener, didn't really think about him. Maybe I'll recast him as... a PENCIL PUSHER. Eh? Eh? Meh, screw off =C

**Rawr: **How will I know if you come back if you don't sign in? How do I know it won't be some one impersonating you? HM?!

**Captainawesome42: **Well, I'm sure a Captain of Awesome knows what Awesome is... also, no, Videl isn't working for the police. Remember, she isn't the daughter of the World Savior, so no special treatment for her. Also, CAPTAIN AWESOME!

**LincDawg: **TTH had action? I thought I skipped the action in the fight... Also, I was thinking this would just be a High School hijinks story. Sorry, Dawg.

**Ky111: **Not looking forward to the next one anymore. Cause it's out. GEDDIT?!

**Pjd808: **And you didn't ei- meh, not going to bother. Also, there once was a story with a similar plot. And it was this one!

**ultranx: **Not waiting either more either HAHAHA

**Boarderlined Innocence: **OH yeah, sure, insult my first Savior, why don't you.

**CottonCandy101: **Technically speaking, whenever I update is "now".

**Shijiro: **I bet it disappointed :p

**Thegodeater: **You eat god? Mmmmm, tasty. Throw it in with some Gohan, some Vegeta- Baby, you got yourself a stew going!

**Starrgurl327: **I abide by Valve Time.

**Anj3lik: **Is that story my old story perchance? Perchance... Percent... GIVE ME THOSE TWO CENTS!

**ferduran: **Then you must be upset at the sympathy angle I played? GOOD.

**DarkVoid116: **Just for that, you don't get a snide answer, Light. Wait... Shit.

**Blinded in a bolthole: **I hope that your name isn't a typo...

**ScarlettFire93: **... meh, I've got nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. The reason it did is because I wasn't working on it. Once I started working on it two days ago, it kind of just rolled out. And when I was writing this past month, it was mostly this lemon... A very, very, _dirty_ lemon. Anyway, this is dedicated to darkvoid, whose birthday this week inspired me to do this as a late birthday present. Also, just moved to Florida. Anywho, enjoy, or else

* * *

Things did not improve for Erasa and Videl the rest of the day. For one thing, they didn't have any classes with their heroic savior. For another, he had a habit of disappearing whenever they tried tracking him down in the hallways.

It was really starting the tick the two of them off. Erasa was depressed, distraught over her crush's refusal to even speak to her. Videl, meanwhile, was furious. Chasing after that damn boy was a headache she didn't need. If she could have learned ki from anyone else, she wouldn't even bother.

Gohan, meanwhile, was quickly losing his patience with his two perceived fangirls and their consistent stalking. In between classes, they always tried to sneak up on him, but fortunately for him, he was able to sense their ki and avoid any more confrontations with them.

They may have been the most persistent, but they were far from the worst. All day long, he kept on noticing new girls hiding in the shadow, blushing and running away as he turned to them. "Tough" guys showing off, trying to get him to hang with them instead of, in their words, "a weak loser like Luke". People begging him to teach them to fly, or worse, fangirls asking him to take _them_ for flights! And that wasn't even getting into the creepy stalker that was Mr. Uchida.

Then again, as much as he hated the idea of people only wanting to befriend him for his status, he had to admit it was rather lonely. Sure, Luke was a good guy, and they had a lot in common, but Gohan wished he was able to find other friends- after all, wasn't that what school was for? He considered briefly going up and talking to some people, but he quickly put those plans on hold when he saw a poster for the "Gohan Fan Club" on the school bulletin board. Yes, a Gohan Fan Club, much to his dismay. It didn't even have anything to do with him going there- Orange Star High had one for years, and there were fan clubs dedicated to him in pretty much every school in the world.

At least he had Luke to talk too. Even if he was a bit too curious.

"So, this "ki", his new friend asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich, continuing his barrage of questions he had been asking ever since lunch began, "is spiritual energy, and that's the source of your powers?"

"Mmhmm," Gohan nodded as he ate his lunch agonizingly slowly. He still couldn't believe that... _this_ is how most people ate.

"And everyone has it?" Luke continued.

Taking a moment to swallow, Gohan sighed, "Well, from what I understand, ki is essentially life itself. Or rather, it is the essence of life. Think of humans and other animals as machines, and ki as electricity powering us."

Luke nodded, seemingly understanding this. "So, is it possible for anyone to do all that stuff you can do?"

Gohan thought for a moment on how best to answer this. "Well, everyone has ki, so technically anyone can learn how to use it... the problem is that it is very difficult to master, requiring intense physical and mental training."

Luke frowned, knowing that he probably would never be strong enough to use ki. Shame, he really would have enjoyed being able to fly... "But how is it a secret? I've never seen any scientists talk about a mysterious life force."

Gohan contemplated this for a second, trying to figure out the answer, before responding. "I guess it isn't really scientific. Or maybe, it's at another realm of science so far beyond what we know that it might be considered magic." From what Vegeta had told him the Cold Empire and the Saiyans, ki usage was considered a mere fact of life, no different than being able to walk. Various civilizations had managed to use ki, but from what Vegeta had told him none of them had fully grasped it. Deciding not to tell Luke of his alien origins, Gohan merely shrugged, "Maybe it's just magic."

Luke found this hard to believe, but he found it hard to argue with the flying superpowered living god in front of him. But the notion that there was a secret, mystical energy inside every living being that was outside the realm of science, well, that was definitely interesting. At least to someone like Luke.

Of course, not everyone was like Luke, and not everyone even understood Luke. To most kids in the school, he was just a weak little nerd whom no one paid much attention to. He was just... _there_. That is, of course, until the world savior popped up one day and quickly befriended the kid. Now, people looked at him in wonder, amazed that he was hanging out with _the_ Gohan.

Some people were just shocked. Others thought that Gohan was simply a nice guy. To a few, though, this dampened the image of their hero.

"Look at him," a blonde haired jock sneered to his friends, turning his head slightly to gesture toward the world savior and his friend. "Some tough guy he is, eating with the nerd."

"Can't believe I used to respect that guy," his similarly "tough" friend nearly spat, glaring at the two go on about some nerd mumbo jumbo with a look of disgust in his eyes. "Can't believe that nerd is the toughest guy on the planet."

"Well that's just because he's hogging all of those weird powers," the blonde murmured to himself. "If it wasn't for that damn law, I'm sure I could beat that guy, no problem."

"Well, what you gonna do?" the other kid shrugged before taking a bit out of his apple. However, a twinkle in his friend's eye caught him off guard, and he raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking, Sharpener?"

"I know just the thing," the resident school tough guy grinned, staring at the World Savior and his dork friend laughing. "Just leave it to old Sharpie."

* * *

"Damn that boy," Videl grumbled just loud enough for her best friend to hear her, ekicking the gravel beneath her feet as she walked along the sidewalk. Erasa could only nod her head halfheartedly in agreement.

The two girls had spent the entire day trying to talk to Gohan, yet every time they tried to do so he disappeared before they got a chance to get a word in, and It was frustrating the two to no end. Erasa was even considering cutting her losses and giving up, but when she remembered that glorious smile, those thick, bulging muscles, those dark, intoxicating onyx eyes, her resolve came back to her almost instantaneously.

And Videl? Well, it wasn't like she had a choice.

School had just ended, and the two girls were walking home dejected back to Erasa's apartment, where Videl would be staying the night. Videl had a bad day already, the last thing she needed was to see her dad try and act all "fatherly".

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Erasa shrugged, figuring that they should take a break from trying to befriend Son Gohan. Videl shrugged in response.

"Maybe we could-" her voice was cut short as she heard loud gunshots ring near by.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" a siren blazed nearby, and Erasa quivered in fear.

"H-hey, Videl, Let's get- Videl?" she looked around, trying to find her best friend who had inexplicably disappeared. She let out a gasp of surprise when she finally found her- running _toward_ the gunshots.

"Videl?!" she called out frantically, but Videl didn't hear, or rather, she didn't care.

The wannabe crime fighter turned the corner, and saw a barrier of cops and police cars surrounding First National Bank. _'Well, this is it,'_ she smirked to herself, before climbing up the nearby fire escape on the building next to the bank. Erasa followed her friend, desperate to knock some sense back into her before she got herself killed, but she was gone before she entered the alleyway.

Videl climbed to the top of the building, staking out behind a chimney as she witnessed the cops speak with the bank robbers. It seemed those scumbags stole had some hostages, and the cops were too scared to do anything. Frowning at their concordance, she decided that it was time to show just how strong she really was. Noticing a nearby window that wasn't too far off, she made a dash before leaping through the open window. Checking around to see that the coast was clear, she started to sneak into the hallway.

Voices from below suggested the robbers were on the first floor, so with great care she made her way around the hallway and hid behind the banister overlooking the lobby, giving her a glimpse of the bank robbers.

There were only three of them- big, tough guys wielding guns- but there were about a dozen or so hostages lined up against the walls. She would need to take care of the thugs without hurting the hostages.

_'No problem,' _she smirked to herself before leaping down onto an unsuspecting thug down below, knocking him to the ground. The other two thugs turned quickly to see the new intruder.

"A girl? What the hell's she doing- ugh!" Videl wasted no time jabbing her fist into the bank robber's gut, knocking him clear down on his butt and swiping the gun out of his hands with her other hand.

"One more move and this kid gets it." The remaining thug was shocked that a mere girl knocked two of them out so quickly, and was now pointing his gun at a scared little boy among the hostages. Videl grimaced, disgusted by such a low move, but she knew she couldn't do anything right away. Instead she carefully assessed the situation, looking for a possible way to take down the thug while also saving the kid.

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard a gun being cocked- from behind her. As if in slow motion, she turned around to face the other thug, the one she missed, who just so happened to be in the bathroom this whole time. Her eyes widened in fear as the gun fired a single bullet at her...

… and a figured suddenly appeared in between her and the bullet.

Her eyes widened as she recognized him, even if she could only see his back- the very same boy she and Erasa had been hounding all day, the Savior of the world himself. Son Gohan.

Gohan frowned, wondering just what that fangirl of his was doing fighting dangerous thugs. Well, dangerous to her, anyway. Now, the remaining two thugs simply dropped their weapons, the smell of piss suddenly in the air.

The hostages, meanwhile, had been shocked and frightened when a teenage girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere, were now much more relieved to see a true hero in their midst. Now they knew for sure that everything would be ok.

Gohan vanished from sight, reappearing behind the thug who just fired the bullet and delivered a light- for him, anyway- chop to the neck, knocking him out. He vanished yet again, reappearing behind the remaining scared thug and knocking him out the same way.

Videl, meanwhile, was frozen in shock, the events of the last minute replaying over and over in her head. She had almost been shot. She had almost _died_. If Gohan hadn't shown up when he did, then she would have been a goner, all her dreams and aspirations dust in the wind...

Gohan finished untying the last of the hostages, all the while wondering just what drove that girl to leap into harm's way for all of these people. He thought she was just an annoying fangirl, but to go all this way just to save some people? _'Maybe there's more to her than I thought,' _he thought with a smile.

After untying the last hostage, he checked outside to see the police still outside, just where he told them to stay. Smiling, he gave them the OK signal, then went back inside while the other police came to reassess the damage.

He walked straight over to the still frozen Videl. Sure, she may have done a heroic deed, but technically she was now a vigilante, and that was a crime. He didn't want her to get into trouble with the law, so he decided to bail her out of here before that happened.

"Ahem," he coughed, capturing the attention of the raven haired wannabe crime fighter. She gulped as she looked at him, his eyes filled with... worry? Was that worry she saw in his eyes? "Come on, let's go."

Her mind still reeling from her near death experience, she went with her savior without really thinking, before any of the hostages could point her out to the cops.

Gohan had led the girl across the street, past the police barricade, to a relatively empty street. Videl's mind was completely blank, so she didn't even notice him leading her by the hand. No, all she could think about what that thug, that gun, him pulling that trigger...

"You know," Gohan spoke up, pulling her out of her daze and allowed her to look up at the smiling boy before her. "I got to say, I'm surprised that you would put yourself into harm's way to save all of those people. Maybe I was wrong about you."

A sinking feeling crept into Videl's heart as she knew the truth. She didn't leap into the fray to save all of those people. She did it to try and build her own reputation, out of her own selfishness and ego.

But she failed. She would have died if it wasn't for Gohan saving her at the last second. And he didn't need to. He just saved her because it was the right thing to do... and now he thought she was doing that to. While it hurt to lie, she did realize that her potential mentor was speaking to her willingly. She didn't want to mess up this chance.

"Well, I couldn't let those people die in there," she forcefully grinned, hoping he wouldn't see through her mask. Thankfully, he took her for her word.

However, he suddenly frowned. "But leaping in there like that? You could have gotten hurt. Hell, maybe even have died if I hadn't shown up."

_'Remind me, why don't you?'_ Videl thought bitterly. Still, she continued her happy mask. "Well thanks for saving me," she forcefully smiled at the tall boy in front of him.

Gohan froze. He knew that look. In his awe at a normal girl leaping into danger to save innocent strangers, he had forgotten entirely about how she and her friend had been stalking him the entire day, how she had jumped him at the stairwell the previous day, how-

"Dammit, will you stop being so damn paranoid?" Videl finally snapped, having grown tired of the petrified look on the World Savior's face. "Not everyone is some crazy fangirl. Some of us just want to get to know you. God almighty..." she clenched her fists tightly, staring at the super powered teenager with enough fury to rival his mother.

He blinked. Twice. _'Was it just like that...?' _he wondered. He _had_ been thinking earlier that day about how he needed to reach outside of his comfort zone... besides this girl was obviously skilled at martial arts, plus she was willing to put her life in danger for the greater good. Maybe she deserved a chance...?

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I kinda overreacted there, huh?"

"I'll say," Videl huffed, causing the other teen to chuckle.

"Well, I've kind of got to get going, but maybe I can talk to you tomorrow?" he offered, giving a smile that would have made absolutely any other girl in the world swoon at the mere sight. Videl thought about it for a moment, before agreeing.

"Ok," she grinned, though not as much out of as altruistic a reason as Gohan thought. "I'll see you later?"

"Alright," he waved before turning around. However, he soon stopped in his tracks as he came to a realization.

"Hey, I just remembered," he turned around, grinning nervously at the girl. "Obviously you know my name, but I don't think I've got yours...?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Videl."

"Nice to meet you,Videl," he truthfully answered her, before blasting off into the air and leaving Videl with a shell shocked look on her face, still finding it hard to believe that there really was a flying human being out there.

_'Can't wait until I can do that myself,'_ she thought to herself once she regained her train of thought._ 'Now, where's Erasa...'_

What's this? Did something happen? Oh wel_  
_l. Time to respond to the audience :D

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Why yes, she does think that. How is it so hard to believe that?

** jitmhebear2: **You can't? D: Sorry I made you then. Did you explode? :(

**dcp1992: **Yes, it will take a while. Oh wait, it didn't. ... Shit

**Dracarot: **I agree, Cliffhanger staring Sylvester Stallone was just _cruel_.

**Illioth: **Can I at least have some virgin blood for my fountain of youth? :(

**RaiStar: **Thankfully, it was soon. Valve soon.

**ZooLoo19: **NO. NO NO NO. GOHAN IS VIDEL'S MAN BITCH.

**DarkVoid116: **But if you're ignoring this, then how will you ever see me declare my undying love to you and ask you to marry me? D:

**RaiyneTheHedgehog: **Nope, not going to introduce Sharpie. No chance of that happening at all.

**Captainawsome42: **Honest answer: Everyone knows of ki. It was an ancient tradition going back to martial arts masters that allowed for superhuman techniques. Joke answer: LOLYOUSOAWSOME  
**  
Rawr: **Sorry, disabled guest reviews, so if you want to review you'll need to sign up. Rawr...\**  
**

**Black Dragon Master: **His is a good story? Whose is a good story?

**dp3of5: **Oh no, he discovered that I'm rushing this. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** BlackHawkSniper: **You have some serious issues.

**Tomaka167: **NOT YOU TOO. GOHAN IS VIDEL'S MAN BITCH.

**Guest: **You're the best :3

**Ky111: **Um, does the action in this chapter count? XD

**Aaron Leach: **Awesome Review.

**Ab Crazy: **NOT YOU TOO. GOHAN IS VIDEL'S MAN BITCH.

**DBZ101: **I continue when I feel like it. ;o

**Starrgurl327: **Sorry for the wait XD ... Or am I?

**Guest: **It is impossible to use ki.


End file.
